


Eye Contact

by Joker_Venom_Infused_Coffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Venom_Infused_Coffee/pseuds/Joker_Venom_Infused_Coffee
Summary: An OC fanfiction I have posted here to be easily accessible for a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realise how often the POV switched due to the size of the text for my blind ass eyes, this will be fixed in the next chapter Lotto.

“I’d like to thank you all for coming out today!” The announcer began, waiting with a golden smile for the applause to die down before continuing, “Now that you’ve all had a chance to enjoy the open bar we can move onto the next segment of out evening! The charity auction!” 

The Russian shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to reason to himself that while the act of buying dates was objectifying, it was for charity and everyone was consenting. Still he couldn’t waver the odd sense of sadness at the way young men and women were handed to the highest bidder.  
He was hoping to scope out a drug lord that often frequented such events, known only as Alberto, narrowing his eyes as the older man placed a bid himself.  
Glancing at the brightly lit stage he saw what had caught the mans eye, a young man, must have been in very early twenties and seemed to be an albino. Obviously seen as a rare gem for his colouring, his shockingly blue eyes only seemed to raise the price.  
He wore an expression of smugness as though he was well aware of his worth, Yjeena didn’t doubt he did, but his expression seemed to falter into something akin to uncomfortable fear as his eyes caught the man so insistent on winning him. 

Yjeena had to admit he much understood the kids worries, the primal lust with which Alberto was eyeing him would make anyone squirm in their skin. A protective urge flooded him at the quake in the boys eyes, and he found himself raising his hand with such vigour you’d thought he’d have gone mad. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex tried to retain his expression of disgust at the sight of his current highest bidder, the man wore a too tight horrendously patterned suit and pushed his wide framed sunglasses over his retreating hairline to drag his eyes over the German, his gaze felt like sandpaper.  
While Alex wore a simple suit par the jacket he suddenly felt very exposed, crossing his arms over his chest and making a mental note to never do this again. Louis had convinced him claiming he would fetch an extremely high price, and with the charity money going towards the effects of the hurricane that had destroyed Lou’s home town, Alex couldn’t find it within himself to say no. 

As the bids hit $50,000 Alex gave up hope on anyone winning to the man, and judging by the crowds shocked gasp they didn’t expect him to loose either.  
“Going once!” the announcer called as Alex held his breath, “Going twice!” nails digging into white skin at the knowledge that he would have to spend the night alone with the very rich man, who could probably make him disappear and avoid a police investigation.  
Knowing he couldn’t afford the ‘baking out fee’ that he was obligated to pay if he refused to give the man his date, he simply waited. 

“$70,000!” A booming voice called, silencing the audience in shock.  
His gaze shot upwards at the root of the voice, catching the eyes... the beautiful green eyes, of his new bidder. The man was tall and strongly muscled, only a few years older than himself, contrasting the generational gap of the other man. He had warm dark skin and an even warmer smile, Alex found himself routing for him, begging the other man with his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yjeena was unsure whether he had made the right choice, catching the enraged glare of the dangerous drug lord.  
Glancing back to the stage he saw the kid looking directly at him, with the most pleading expression he’d seen. Fuck his mission this kid needed help and he wasn’t about to deny it. 

“$100,000!” Alberto almost screamed, slamming his hands on the table and making the kid jump.  
“$110,000!” Yjeena yelled over him, his thick ascent making the auctioneer narrow his eyes for a second before nodding.  
“$120,000!” Alberto fully screamed, almost flipping the table in rage.  
Yjeena knew he had to end this quickly before this scaled into a full fight, he thanked himself for his almost limitless bank account and calmly smiled “$300,000.” 

A shocked cheer filled the room, some of the other people sold looking enraged they had fetch such a low price themselves.  
“Going once!” Yjeena laughed in disbelief, “Going twice!” catching the eyes of the kid who shared his equally delighted smile.  
Thanking himself that Alberto hadn’t seemed to process what was happening as the auctioneer called the final “Going three times and sold!” erupting an ear shattering cheer from the crowd.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex resisted the urge to sprint over to his saviour as he walked past the other bewildered patrons, purposely taking the longer way around to avoid getting any closer to the scowling old man as he had too. 

Once he reached the gorgeous bidder, who promptly stood to greet him, he felt the full affect of the dark mans dazzling smile.  
His usual confident words turning to cotton in his mouth as he gasped “Hey.” Staring up at him in awe.  
The large man chuckled warmly, holding out his hand and speaking in an ascent that stirred something deep and hot inside the German, “Hello! My Name is Yjeena.”  
Taking the offered hand Alex grinned at the tight grip, smiling as innocently as his features allowed “I’m Alex.”


End file.
